


Save Me (Infelix/Fem!Reader) Fluffy Smut

by LoveIsLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Claiming Kink, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, Swedish mythology, Unprotected Sex, biting kink, mentions of abuse, mentions of adultry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: When faced with the dilemma of wedding a horrible man and going to the forest to die, Y/N easily chooses the later. Imagine her surprise at finding not a beast that would kill her, but instead a misunderstood creature who offers her more than she could ever dream.





	Save Me (Infelix/Fem!Reader) Fluffy Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of suicidal thoughts and intentions in the beginning of this story! Also mentions (not detailed) of abuse and adultery. Smut, obviously. Unprotected sex, biting kink, claiming kink.
> 
> Random Info:
> 
> Obviously this is a work of fiction. I do not condone running off into the sunset with someone you just met, let alone a mythical demon named Infelix (even if it's something I would do myself).
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that this was started almost a year ago and was wrapped up to a quick finish so I could finally get it posted!
> 
> Also also, I know the Swedish isn't necessary but god damn it, I LIKE IT! I just like throwing some beautiful phrases in because I love the language and I love how it sounds in intimate moments. I shouldn't have to explain this but after the “lectures” I've gotten in the past about throwing in random “foreign” phrases, I guess I will.
> 
> Also also also, this is an AU to my usual idea of Infelix. I just really liked the idea! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Stackars flicka- poor girl
> 
> Söt flicka- sweet girl
> 
> Så ren- so pure
> 
> Du är vackrare än månen och stjärnorna- You are more beautiful than the moon and stars
> 
> An example of the first song Infelix Plays: https://youtu.be/9G5rr7JtEAc?t=40

Growing up, I always believed the tales of the Strömkarlen to be just that- tales; I never imagined that there could truly be such malevolent creatures in the forests surrounding us. Why would we choose to settle in such a horrifying location if it were true? The woods were ripe with natural predators and prey that were dangerous enough alone, but add mythical creatures into the mix and it was plain ignorant to be there.

According to the stories told often to us as children, we were never to venture into the forest at night. There were the usual wolves and bears to hunt us, but there was also a creature known as the Strömkarlen. The Strömkarlen was supposedly a forest spirit who was an exceptionally talented fiddler: the sounds of forest, wind and water played over his fiddle strings so beautifully that anyone would be entranced. One could come with a fit offering and learn to play the instrument better than any other human. Wandering women and children were supposedly not so lucky. If you wandered into his land without the intention of learning from him with a complete offering, you were never seen again. Few had meandered through the trees to come back, and those who had were simply lucky enough to have avoided the spirit somehow.

It was with this specific tale in mind that I entered the forest hesitantly. I knew I had to do something, and this was likely the easiest way to go through with it. I knew I would back out of ending my life with a blade or poison. Someone else would have to do it. Death was a much better option than what awaited me in less than a week, on my twenty-fifth birthday. A shudder of repulsion sent shivers through my body. Just the thought of being forced to marry that man made the sick come to the back of my throat. I had been “lucky” enough to be chosen as our town head's next wife, as I was still “pure” and unwed. Even as our country took large leaps forward for women's rights daily, our town seemed to stay in the darkest of ages.

I had to escape; both the toxic community and a fate that would be only pain until my death. Everyone had heard the horror stories of being his wife. Hell, he had gone through three wives in just as many years. The bruises could not go unnoticed by anyone with seeing eyes, and the screams that echoed through dark quiet streets were unbearable to those with listening ears.

I refocused my thoughts on my path ahead and tried to put off my nervous energy by humming. It felt good to fill the silence with some noise other than my quiet footsteps. The woods were daunting during the day, but at night they were downright ominous. I had expected the forest floor to be alive with nocturnal creatures going about their menial tasks. Instead, there was a reticence. Moonlight shone sparsely through the treetops just enough to light my way. It would be a soothing experience if not for the end goal.

A heavy sigh pushed through my nostrils at the internal war waging in my gut; the instinctual will of self-preservation battling heartily with the need to save my soul from being tainted by him. If only I could find the Strömkarlen before a beast found me first. I felt if I had been wandering for hours by now, but surely it had only been an hour at the most.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air, almost imperceptible to even my alert senses, and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was like something was dancing unseen at my peripheral vision, or there was a faint buzzing too far away to actually make out and hear. Did that mean he was here? Had I found him? How did I ask for him without being rude? Did he have a name?

“Why have you come here, söt flicka? For what reason do you seek me out? You are not searching for knowledge of the strings.”

Oh how my cheeks heated, being called such an endearing term by a voice so husky, so deep, so near. Despite how alluring his tone might be, there was an underlying inhuman echo that reverberated through every bone in my body, reminding me of the danger he presented. Fingers touched my cheek and directed my face to the side, where I was greeted by both a terrifying and glorious sight. He was-

“Beautiful.”

The word escaped senselessly and immediately I regretted my slip of the tongue. How would a powerful being take to a human fawning over him? There was no denying who he was, power rolling off him in waves.

Thankfully, the man simply grinned in response. His black eyes crinkled in apparent amusement as he leaned back and looked me over.

“Well? I'm waiting for an answer,” he prompted, eyebrow lifting pointedly.

“I- I'm- uh, sorry! So sorry! I- My name is Y/N. I was hoping- Oh gods this is harder than I thought. You see, I need to die.”

Tumultuous mortification clawed up my neck and coated my face darkly as I shied away from his now narrowed gaze.

“Come again?”

“I- uh,” I hesitated and shyly brought my fingers together, toying nervously with my nails as I gathered up the courage to speak my request once more, “I have come to ask you to kill me. There is something horrible waiting for me if I return home and I'm too much of a coward to take my own life. I've heard stories of how you abduct or kill- or something- the people that wander into your lands.”

He stepped back and rose to his full height, startling me as I realized just how tall he was. I was only a few inches over five feet and he towered over me. I couldn't resist looking him over. He looked surprisingly human for a mythological being, although there were obvious traits of his genetics; the black eyes, white hair, unnaturally pale skin, and elf-like ears. When he smiled, I was momentarily entranced by the large, sharp, canines he flashed.

“I doubt there could be anything awaiting you that would be worse than death, child,” he replied pointedly, “Much less death by my hands.”

Mustering up all the courage I could, I swallowed thickly and crossed my arms over my chest, meeting his gaze head-on.

“With all due respect, sir, you have no idea what I would be returning home to. If I go...” emotion lumped tightly in my throat as I took a steadying breath before I could continue, “If I go back, I'm being forced into marriage with a man who is a well-known adulterer, abuser, and murderer. I would rather die quickly than be raped and beaten until I die by his hands.”

All of the gumption I had managed to hold onto to fell through the cracks like sand the moment a low rumble left his throat. Fists clenched, he craned his neck so sharply that I cringed subconsciously for him and shuddered at the loud cracking that filled the air. Then his eyes were back on me.

I prepared to be struck down, eyes shut instinctively to brace for the oncoming pain, and ignored the pounding of my heart beating erratically in my chest as best I could. What good would panic do? This is what I had come here for.

“Oh söt flicka, stackars flicka,” he cooed softly.

Surprised by the response, my eyes popped open, only to find his hands coming towards me, much slower than expected. Cupping my jaw, he leaned in, leaving merely an inch or two between our noses. My breath caught in my throat under the intensity in his dark coal eyes. What was he doing? He could just snap my neck and be done with it! Or maybe torture was part of his plan.

“You have such a bright soul. It would hurt me to extinguish it before you could blossom to your full potential.”

“What?”

Shocked, my reply came out blunt and rude, and I quickly backtracked with a much kinder apology, and a request for clarification.

“I know the stories of my kind. Some of us are just as is foretold, but I am not. I'm gifted with the ability to see the true alignment of one's nature, and I only steal away those who have been corrupted or wish to be saved. Do you think the ones who have returned to you unharmed have done so without reason?”

I shrugged slightly and replied, “I guess so. We were told that anyone who met one of the Strömkarlen was killed unless they had proper gifts. It only made sense that you'd just missed the ones who came home unharmed.”

He clicked his tongue loudly and gave a disappointed shake of his head.

“I'm not as brutal as some of my kin, not without provocation at the least,” he explained, “You are one of true good. Your kind are rarer these days, with the corruption spreading through our lands. I only presented myself to you because you were searching for me, otherwise, I would have just let you wander until you found your way back home.”

I nodded in understanding, chewing on my lip pensively as I let the situation sink in. When his thumbs rubbed the apples of my cheeks, a blush spread over them in response and I met his gaze once more.

“I do not wish to kill you. It would go against my nature. Perhaps though, you'd be willing to stay for a while? I could play you a song while you think your decision through.”

Hesitantly, I nodded after a moment. I was steadfast in my decision but what could it hurt to wait a while longer? Plus I had to admit I was curious to hear his music. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I quickly agreed out loud, to sit and listen to him.

He seemed pleased by the answer, stepping back with a grin. A hand sifted through his shaggy locks before he extended it in my direction. I carefully laid my hand in his and was startled by the gentle way his fingers wrapped around mine. It was completely baffling to realize that a creature I'd feared for my entire life was so gentle.

“Good. Come with me then,” he replied.

If I did not have him as a guide, I would be no doubt lost in the maze of the tremendous forest. There were so many twists and turns around gigantic trees and gnarly roots. The trek was incredibly beautiful though, even in the darkness, thanks to illuminated creatures and plant life I'd never laid eyes on before. I was so lost in feasting on the stunning land around me that I nearly face-planted into the Strömkarlen's back as he stopped suddenly and I finally registered the sound of rushing water around us. Thankfully he seemed to take my fumble in stride, a small chuckle filling the air instead of a bitter response.

“Come sit,” he instructed.

Hands gently directed me to the first large tree stump and he took the one across from me, no more than a foot away. As he sat, he waved a hand through the air, materializing a fiddle from nowhere. I'm sure I looked as bewildered as I felt, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

A humored grin flitted across his features before his expression settled into one of contentment. I shifted into a more comfortable crisscross position as he prepared himself.

“It's been a while since I've had an audience rather than a student,” he commented, aligning the instrument between his chin and chest.

The look that he sent my way spoke honest loneliness and I felt a pang in my chest, like fingers squeezing tightly around my heart. I'd never considered what kind of life a being must live when alone in the forest, shielded from nearly all contact. Honestly, though, I'd never considered the fact that his kind had emotions either. We were never enlightened on the fact that they might be more like us than realized.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the bow first slid across the strings. Immediately I became entranced by the alluring tune. It was jaunty yet haunting. Quick strokes of the bow and dancing fingers enraptured all of my attention. I could easily understand why others would put their life on the line for a chance to learn from him. He was incredible. As beguiling as his looks were, his music was even more so. As the song continued, I felt myself slowly relaxing, enjoying the moment as everything else faded away. Time and space floated away on the wind until there was only him and his music.

As his tune seamlessly led into a lighter one, I finally forced my eyes from his hands to his face. Those intense black eyes were now closed; a warm, easy smile resting on his lips. Once more I was struck by his beauty; my heart aching with the perfection he exuded. It wasn't until my hand neared his cheek that I realized I had moved in closer. Butterflies stormed my belly as I hesitated that last inch. What would happen if I touched him? Would that break the spell around us? Would it ruin the calm? Would he be mad?

Suddenly those onyx black eyes flicked opened and I was struck frozen by the stark white iris' gazing back at me. The music stopped, stilling the air around us as his fiddle disappeared into the abyss once more. Swallowing hard, I ever so slowly began to move my hand away, only for my wrist to be caught.

“I'm-

My tongue failed me and silence bloomed once more. His grip lessened but didn't retreat, instead guiding me closer once more, pressing my palm to his cheek. A shaky, startled breath fled my lips as his warmth saturated my chilled skin. The soft hairs of his beard tickled my wrist as I allowed myself to momentarily indulge in the contact.

“Söt flicka,” he murmured softly, “Så ren.”

My insides felt full of fire as he mimicked my motions, his fingers soothingly stroking down my cheek. So many emotions barraged my chest. Overall the sensations of excitement and elation stood out. Why did being in his presence cause such a reaction?

“Have you changed your mind?” he questioned.

“I- I don't know,” I admitted quietly, “How can I return home to marry a man who will only do the same I ask of you, but in a more brutal fashion? How can I willingly lie in the bed of a man who would steal my innocence in a way that would leave me scarred? How can-”

I was shocked silent as his arm suddenly hooked around my back and pulled me closer. There was a fire in his gaze as I gave in to his pull. Breathing became a struggle as I found myself in his lap, the in and out becoming an action I had to consciously think of lest I cause myself to pass out. He was entirely intimidating this close up, and yet I couldn't look away.

“I did not say that you would live only to be broken in the end.”

When he didn't elaborate on his words, I cautiously spoke up and asked, “What do you mean?”

There was a twitch in his lips before they curved into a sly smile. A darkness I hadn't yet seen resonated in that smirk and it sent a shiver down my spine.

“I suppose I cannot fault you for being ignorant. I can only imagine all the tales your elders have spun to you over the years, stackars flicka, and I have not corrected those stories yet. As I stated before, I take away those who have been corrupted. Albeit, rarely I travel out of my home for such as they generally find their way to me eventually, but in extenuating circumstances... I have been known to wander about.”

It took a moment to process his explanation but then the weight of his words settled in my gut.

“Oh.”

“One stealing purity and ending lives, much less for his own gratification, has no place in my realm of the land,” he added lowly.

Slowly his thumb traced down the apple of my cheek to my mouth, the calloused pad swiping teasingly over my bottom lip and igniting another kind of excitement low in my belly. I attempted to clear my mind of the sudden, forbidden, invasion of thoughts only to have worse images push forth as his tongue darted out to trace his lips.

Never had I been this close to a man, felt this kind of attraction and excitement. In fact, when most approached me with offers to bed me, I easily turned them down. If the man beneath me were to offer the same though, I knew I would easily find myself agreeing. Was it an unnatural ability of his that was luring me in, or had I finally found someone that I wanted?

My skin crawled with unease as I battled the thoughts plaguing my mind, and I felt the need to fill the silence before I fell prey to my own desires.

“Do you have a name?” I blurted out suddenly.

I had to cringe immediately as I realized how weak and nervous I sounded. There was no way he couldn't sense the war waging in my brain now.

He confirmed my fears with his sudden, boisterous laughter. Embarrassment wound tightly in my chest as my face flushed warmly.

“My name is unpronounceable in your tongue, but you may call me Infelix,” he replied once his laughter died down.

“Infelix,” I repeated, testing the name curiously.

Immediately I felt a shift in the air, a layer of tension growing stronger between us, as his fingers dug snugly into my lower back to pull me closer.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, then paused before adding, “May I kiss you?”

I could only blink at him in confusion for a few moments, at a loss for words, until finally, I managed a slight nod. How could I turn that down? Why would I want to? Surely he had to know how much I wanted him.

My thoughts were derailed the moment his lips touched mine. It was gentle, so much softer than I could have expected, and he ended it much quicker than I'd hoped. Though before he could pull away completely, I gave in those pesky dark desires and jerked him back down by his beard. I knew nothing of how this was supposed to go, other than the few peeks I'd seen in my younger years, but I let my guts lead my actions. Hands sliding into his hair, I pressed my lips hard against his, praying that he wouldn't be upset.

A low growl rumbled from his chest and stopped me dead in my tracks. Had I overstepped an unspoken boundary? Fear began to bubble up in my chest and I went to pull away, hands dropping down into my lap, but was caught with an aggressive hold on the nape of my neck; his hand on my back mimicking the hold. 

“Little temptress,” he groaned quietly, “Do you know what restraint you are asking of me?”

My tongue wet my lips nervously as he finally leaned back enough to meet my gaze again.

“To resist such an alluring invite is harrowing,” he added.

“I- I don't mean to cause you trouble. I'm- I just- I've never felt this before. I'm not sure what's acceptable if you would even want me...”

A low sigh escaped his nose as he shut his eyes, seemingly in pain or frustration. After far too long, his eyelids opened once more and I found myself cascading into those inky dark depths.

“The fact you question that is laughable, söt flicka. I want nothing more than to have you laid out beneath me at this moment, but-”

“Then do it,” I cut him off quickly, throwing caution to the wind at the sudden mental image of him on top of me, “Please.”

There were many different worries floating through my head but what stood out above them all was my desire for him. A need, craving, that could only be sated by him and his touch.

"You're certain of this?" he asked seriously, "Do not make this decision lightly, for I doubt I could let you go once I've had you."

A shudder climbed up my spine at just the thought of being allowed to remain here with him. Why did I want that so badly? Here was a man, a powerful non-human being, that I had just met, and I was throwing myself at him as if I'd wanted him for years. As I pondered my options, I started to understand why being with him was so appealing. He presented an exciting offer; an opportunity for a life that had never before been in my realm of possibility. It was hard finding more reasons to decline his offer than to accept it.

"If I say yes, you're truly offering me a place here? And I would be safe?" I questioned carefully.

"You have my word that I would protect you to the ends of the dimensions," he replied.

Nibbling on my lip, I hesitated before finally asking the question burning on the tip of my tongue.

"Why me? Of all the others who have wandered through?"

His dark eyes narrowed in apparent thought and the fingers on my lower spine began to trace small designs against the fabric of my shirt soothingly. I felt the hairs raise on my skin in response to his touch and had to force myself to keep still rather than wiggle under the light tickle. We sat in silence for quite some time after my question. I didn't care to rush him if I were being honest, and the answer was well worth the wait anyhow. It was a pretty heavy subject.

When he spoke, I nearly fell from his lap with my startle, but he easily caught me and continued on speaking as if nothing had occurred.

"No others have sought me for reasons other than to seek knowledge. No others have been willing to listen to my songs without it being hinged on learning to play. We do not tend to feel loneliness or emotions quite the same as humans, but there is a certain appeal to having someone here with me again. It's been a very long time since I last had a companion to converse with regularly..." he paused when a devious look swept over his face, "And it has been even longer since I've been presented with someone so beautiful."

Embarrassed under the lavish compliment, I let my face fall and stared bashfully at the stitching on my blouse.

“Come now, little one, don't be so shy,” Infelix crooned lowly, fingers coming to push my chin up once more, “Do you have an answer? Or would you like to think about it a while longer?”

While it was easy to tell his offer to wait was sincere, I could also still sense the eagerness behind his words. He had been alone for so long already. Why would I prolong that?

Still mindful of any possible unknown boundaries, I reached up once more and threaded my fingers into his soft locks. His eyes fluttered shut while an easy smile spread across his lips. A little content sigh escaped him while my fingers lightly ran along his scalp. Just seeing this happiness made my heart pitter-patter giddily. Very gently I pulled his hair to tilt his head back then leaned in.

This kiss was just as lovely as the last, sending warmth from my heart all the way to my fingers and toes. I couldn't help but wonder if all kisses were like this, or if it was because of him?

My thoughts were quickly derailed as his hands moved down along my back and came to rest on my bottom. Instinctively my breath caught and my grip tightened on his hair as fire raced through my belly. His fingertips felt as if they were laced with lightning, my skin tingling under his touch even through my clothing. A pitiful whine left my lips when he pulled away quickly.

“Is this a yes, Y/N?” he urged.

Somehow, his tone had dropped to an even lower octave than before and hearing that delicious voice utter my name... I felt lost. It took a few moments to gather my wits about me and remember that he was waiting on an answer.

“Yes, it's a yes,” I replied breathlessly.

Almost instantly he crushed his mouth against mine as if his life depended on the contact. I drew in a sharp breath of surprise only to have his tongue dip between my lips. Gods, the sensation of his tongue along mine had my thighs clenching as tightly as possible against his. Never before had I felt this all-encompassing desire to have someone touch me everywhere. It was inebriating. When he jerked away, I wasn't even given enough time to pout for immediately his lips resurfaced on my throat, right beneath my jawline. The scratch of his facial hair against my tender skin left shudders quaking through my body. Exhilarating, yet daunting. Just from the first kiss to this was already a huge leap.

“Don't be scared, söt flicka. I may not be human but I am no monster,” he murmured against my neck.

Oh no! How could he think I was scared of him?!

“I'm not!” I quickly reassured him, “I wasn't shivering from fear. Although I'm nervous, it's not you that I'm worried about. Just that fact that I've never been with a man of any sort.”

He let out a noise of understanding before his lips were once more moving down my throat, making his way to the valley between my breasts. It caused such delightful sensations throughout my body, and excitement in places I'd never admit aloud.

“I'm honored to be the first to touch you,” he mumbled, then added in a darker tone, “And the last.”

Hearing him stake his claim out loud sent shivers down my spine. My focus was brought back to his mouth when his tongue, warm and wet, trailed along the neckline of my blouse. It was like no matter where his mouth was, it felt directly connected to the apex of my thighs.

“You need to fear nothing anymore, Y/N. You are mine now,” he sighed just loud enough for me to hear, “No one shall harm you as long as I stand on this earth.”

My cheeks flushed deeper at the passion in his voice and I carefully ran my hands over his broad shoulders as he left wet patches along my skin. A sudden nip of his sharp teeth tore a shaky gasp from deep in my throat. The stinging pain actually felt nice.

“Let's take this off,” he murmured, fingers hooking beneath my top.

It was only a piece of cloth yet it symbolized so much more. A part of my conscience begged me to stop now and turn back, but it was easy enough to beat it away the moment Infelix's fingers grazed my sides teasingly. Another electric spark. My chest felt heavily as he finally pulled up my shirt.

Swallowing hard, I resisted the urge to cover up as insecurity reared its ugly head. It was the sensation of his hands pressing against my ribs that kept me from moving. His touch was grounding, delightful.

“Du är vackrare än månen och stjärnorna.”

I honestly had no idea what he had said, but it was incredibly bewitching coming from his tongue.

Infelix pulled me closer as he claimed my mouth and washed away any remaining uncertainty. Oh, how good he tasted. Ambrosia from the gods. I wasn't sure how long we spent exploring the other's mouth, but it wasn't long enough. The rest of my existence could be spent like this with him and I'd never complain.

Our embrace was interrupted rather abruptly when I went careening backward, only to be caught at the last second and lowered carefully to the ground rather than landing painfully as I had expected.

“Allow me to show you how you deserve to be treated,” he purred.

Despite being a statement, it was obviously a question of consent. Catching his eye, I gave a shy nod and was rewarded with a grand smirk. Heat blossomed over my cheeks as his long, nimble digits ran down my skin and cupped my breasts lightly. He started easy, feather-light touches stealing my breath as I relaxed under him, but over time began to explore more. Pinching, rubbing, tweaking; He did things that I hadn’t expected before, but suddenly didn't want to live without.

A sudden shock of pain drew surprised tears to my eyes as his teeth left marks in my flesh but it was easily forgiven the moment his lips graced my hardened nipple.

“Do you enjoy when I bite you?” he asked gruffly.

“Y-Yes,” I murmured.

It was as if a switch was flipped. Although still obviously restraining himself some, Infelix wasted no time sinking his teeth into nearly every bare inch of my torso. There were moments it was almost too much but it seemed he could sense my discomfort when it neared that point and he would always move onto another location. Down farther and farther he went along my stomach until he paused at the waist of my pants.

“May I?”

“Of course,” I replied softly.

His constant checking in was endearing, albeit unexpected. There was no denying how good of a soul he had, despite being something of horrifying legends.

Biting my lip, I watched nervously as he hooked his fingers under the cloth and slowly pulled them down. What if he decided he didn't like how I looked? What if he compared me to his past lovers? What if--

Warm lips on the inside of my right thigh pulled my thoughts from the brink of panic and back to the ebony orbs staring up at me, as if reading my thoughts and sensing the negativity. Once he appeared certain I was focusing on him, he pushed my legs apart and up so I sat completely open to him. Oh hell! My heart raced and my breath shook as I watched him lean in, a devious smile playing on his lips.

“Aah!”

My gasp quickly turned into a surprised squeak as his tongue delved into my untouched folds. I'd been told once by one of my lady friends that this was something a rare few people indulged in, but of course, I'd never understood the full grasp of just what it was or why; until now.

Mindlessly, I clawed at the soft dirt of the earth and tried oh so hard not to make any embarrassing noises. Oh, but it was hard, so hard. It was as if every sensation I had was suddenly kicked up to one hundred. The cool soil felt like silk beneath my nails as I left behind crevices in the ground. The noises of the forest creatures that were so minute before flared back to life with vigor. Every flick of his nimble tongue against my body felt simultaneously molten and icy, saccharine in the best of ways.

When he pulled back slightly, an unstoppable whimper left my lips.

“You do not need to be so quiet, älskling. There is no one else around to hear you.”

He... wanted me to make noise? Men had been ensuring my silence all of my life, and while Infelix was different, one could never be certain.

“You're sure?” I questioned nervously.

A sharp bite dug into the squishy part of my thigh, tearing a shocked yelp from my mouth, before he chuckled darkly.

“Of course, Y/N. I want to know how I'm making you feel, when I'm doing something you love,” Infelix replied.

“O-Okay,” I murmured.

He wasted no time going back to his previous motions, but with much quicker strokes than before. The pleasure was so immense that I didn't even notice him moving until a slender digit was pressing its way into my core. If my brain were any more coherent, I'm sure I'd have registered the discomfort more, but as it was, it was barely a blip in my thoughts. It wasn't until he thrust it in deeper that a real niggle of pain came through.

With a hiss, I fought against the fight-or-flight response that bubbled to life and kept still under him. It wasn't that bad, I told myself, I knew there could be pain at some point.

Despite the logic part of my brain trying to keep my emotional part calm, I couldn't help the edge of worry that now stood out so brightly; And just when things were so good!

Infelix mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out but it didn't seem to matter once his finger pushed against something inside me that quite literally knocked the wind out of me. My thighs clamped around his head as I jerked to nearly sit up and uncontrollable moans poured out with a cry of his name. Tears pooled behind my closed lids. So good, and yet too much! How was one supposed to handle this?! Another crook of his finger and I went tumbling back to the ground, releasing my hold on him in favor of scratching at the grass and moaning praises.

A throaty laugh filled my ears as the only warning before he repeated the motion, not stopping afterward this time, instead quickening both finger and tongue.

“I-Infelix, I- Oh!”

With a shake of his head, he buried his face further into the apex of my thighs and then I felt a sucking on my sensitive nub. He was going to make my heart stop if something didn't give! The way his tongue moved in such perfect motions, slow then quick, hard then light, I could feel my entire body trembling as sweat beaded across my skin.

“Yes, that's it. Duktig flicka. Come for me,” he growled.

It was a battle to keep from thrashing, my entire body screaming at me to wrap around him and squeeze him tight while soaking up every sensation he was lavishly gifting me. My nails marked harsh crescents into his shoulders as my head snapped back with a scream. It was with great embarrassment and ecstasy that the knot in my belly finally broke.

“Infelix! Oh gods!”

A cold snarl joined my frantic moans and cries as I marked up his flawless skin. The dangerous noise only added another level of pleasure through my veins. It seemed he finally took pity on my frantic twitching and whining after some time, and drew back with a husky chuckle. 

“Your sounds are the most angelic I've heard in my lifetime. I could listen to you singing my name for days,” he moaned roughly, “Alas, I know your body can only take so much. Thankfully, there will be many more days to cherish you.”

As mortifying as it was to hear such praise, the need to have him was more powerful. I couldn't wait to experience him in whole after that experience. I was practically burning up with the need to feel his skin against mine, have him fill the places that ached for him so.

“Please,” I whimpered, “Infelix, please.”

With a devilish smirk, the gorgeous demon leaned over me once more and rested on one forearm by my head, his hand sinking into my hair while the other reached between us. The shock of his hot length pressing against my entrance had me jumping and gasping.

“It's okay, Y/N. I've got you,” he murmured.

Before I had the chance to respond, a sharp pain shot through my core and an unbelievable fullness overcame my senses. Unable to control it, a weak cry of pain escaped and I found myself clinging onto him for comfort. Soft whispers filled the air around us and gentle kisses brushed against my lips, no doubt an attempt to distract me from the pain. It worked, very, very well. My hands found his shaggy locks and held on for dear life as he began moving.

No actual pain, but definitely not comfortable yet. Thankfully Infelix took incredible care with each rock of his hips. Whether it was from the incredible build-up or his extensive knowledge, the pressure and discomfort soon turned to unbelievable pleasure.

“Oh, Infelix. This- You- Amazing!”

He cut my stammered words off with a heady kiss and chose that moment to pick up the speed of his hips.

It was madness. Nothing on earth should feel as good as he felt. I was drowning in the bliss pounding through my being and wasn't sure I ever wanted to come back up. And then it hit me hard. This was now part of my life, my future. I could get lost in this beautiful, inhuman, man whenever we wished, and if it was this good now, how would it feel many times from now when we were more comfortable? That thought alone brought me near the breaking point once more. 

“Good girl,” Infelix groaned as our lips broke apart, “Let me feel you come undone.”

His fingers immediately dove between us and found my oversensitive bundle of nerves. As if on command, my world crashed down around me once more, somehow even better than before. I could feel the burning in my throat as I screamed for him again, but couldn't bring myself to stop it. The ecstasy seemed unrelenting, surging higher with every thrust of his body into mine.

“Are you going to take all of me, Y/N?” he gasped out, nipping at my lower lip with a groan.

Speaking was impossible at this point so I nodded frantically at him. Of course I wanted everything he could give! He'd opened the gates to something so sinfully heavenly that I couldn't wait to have everything.

A heart-stopping snarl escaped his mouth before he latched onto my lips hungrily. Suddenly his hand jolted from between and snagged my jaw, shoving my head aside while his mouth resurfaced against my throat.

“Mine. All mine.”

Blinding pain seared through my neck without warning and set off another round of earth-shattering bliss as it quickly turned to pleasure. Between all the emotions and sensations, I felt him slow in pace and the warmth spilling into my core. It was with hot cheeks that I realized exactly what had occurred. Part of me found it terribly mortifying, but the majority of me found it incredibly arousing. He was true to his word; I was now his in all senses of the word. A little grin curved my lips at the realization and I gave in to the need to touch him again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he rested his forehead against my temple.

“You are incredible, älskling,” he muttered lowly, “How are you feeling?”

I took a few moments to inventory everything that I was feeling and couldn't help but laugh a little.

“I feel wonderful. It's unbelievable that something I feared and worried over for so long turned out to be so... exciting.”

Infelix pulled back after a gentle kiss and immediately I missed his warmth and weight. As if sensing this, he patted my leg lightly and offered a smile.

“We need to get you to an actual bed with some water and food.”

…..

The sound of a door shutting tore me from the sweet embraces of sleep. Who could be coming into my house at night? As I slowly started to sit up, a dull ache bloomed all throughout my lower body and reality hit. I wasn't at home, and that meant the only person that could be entering the home would be the very man who had caused the delicious burning now plaguing my bottom half.

As soon as Infelix entered the bedroom, my face flared uncontrollably hot as he started stripping his clothing. The dancing flame of the candle from the corner of the room made the sight a dozen times more sinfully beautiful. I hadn't quite gotten to see just how toned his body was before. He was slender but not in an unhealthy manner. For a moment, it made my thoughts drop negatively as I compared my curvier form to his. He dropped his shirt aside and turned towards the bed, smirking when our gazes met. The bad thoughts were easily dismissed at the hunger and longing in his expression.

“You're awake. How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

I had to giggle at his concern.

“I'm okay, and no thank you. I appreciate the offer.”

A squeak of surprise escaped as he launched himself suddenly at the bed and immediately I found myself pinned under him. My heart hammered hard in my chest, as he rubbed his nose along mine, barely brushing our lips together.

“I want you to know that the man you feared shall no longer be a threat to anyone,” he spoke after a few minutes of silence, his voice serious and low, “While he would never be able to bring harm to you while you are with me, I could not sit by and allow him to hurt any other innocent either.”

For sometime I couldn't react. I wasn't sure how to react. There was something akin to guilt bubbling up, but relief came through most. Relief that I had somehow avoided that horrible situation. Relief that I hadn't just passed the curse onto some other poor woman. Guilt that I should feel bad that a human being had been killed, and yet honestly didn't.

“His soul was dirtier and more tainted than I had seen in years, min söt flicka. I don't know how he escaped my knowledge for so long, and for that, I apologize but I promise he will no longer hurt anyone.”

Hesitantly, I brought my palm to his face and ran my thumb along his sharp cheek bone before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“Thank you. For everything.”


End file.
